


Sparkles, dresses, and tightly kept secrets.

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has a secret. One that could ruin his reputation. One that would humiliate him if anyone ever found out. One that may just include tiaras and tea parties...





	Sparkles, dresses, and tightly kept secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Just thought I'd put in a disclaimer? (For the Disney movie references in the fic.) Also, this is my first Queer as Folk fic, so go easy?   


* * *

Brian didn’t really know why it had started in the first place.

At first it had just been a glimpse. He had been on his way back to the loft, his bag clutched loosely in his fingers. He was scowling, passing by the glossy store windows without a second glance. He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. Almost everything imaginatively possible that could have gone wrong today had, in fact, gone wrong. 

His best black button up shirt, the silky one that he had been admiring online for god knows how long, the beautiful newshirt he had ordered not more than two weeks ago, was ruined. A seventy dollar _Armani,_ the one he was wearing at the time, got completely torn to nothing.The story, a long one, that explained _why_ exactly his clothes were in the state they were, he wouldn’t tell anybody, ever.

He hadn’t been in the best of moods already and the fact that his clothes looked like they had been through a fucking paper shredder didn’t really help to lift his spirits. 

Michael had his jeep, too. He said he needed to borrow it to go pick up Hunter from school. Brian had scoffed at him, and thought, ‘Why couldn’t the kid just take a fucking bus?’, but Michael had insisted he’d only have it for a little while. Apparently the kid was _seeing_ someone _._ Mikey had been all glassy eyed and smiling, telling him how proud he was that his little darling Hunter was growing up, becoming a man, getting into a _real_ relationship. 

Pff, whatever. 

What really mattered was he didn’t have any transportation now. He couldn’t take a cab, there weren’t any available at four in the afternoon that you could find with a driver that wasn’t a smelly fat guy crunching on Doritos and cracking fag jokes for miles. The back seats were always covered in a powdery cheese dust, and Brian would never forgive himself if he got orange chip stains all over his designer jeans. 

That, and he had sort of forgotten his wallet at home. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Justin suck him off right before he was about to leave for work, a blow job that had left him light headed and stumbling out the door, zipping up his fly. 

Justin had laughed; his blue eyes twinkling with mischief, as he watched his lover almost miss the handle to the sliding door.

Brian glared at the blond with something akin to aggravation, but his lips were curled at the sides, so Justin had just hid another giggle past his lips and went back over to his art easel and the painting he had been working on, with a sway to his hips and an extra shake to his ass just to tease Brian. 

-

It was that stupid blonde’s fault that he had a boner for his entire presentation when he got to work later, when he was trying to convince two balding, wrinkly old men that ‘Aqua,’ was the best water to drink. His presentation board consisted of a muscled, tanned man standing under a waterfall, glistening and open mouthed, catching the water droplets on his tongue. It did nothing to help the fact that he was horny as hell, and that he had been thinking about fucking his Sunshine’s perfect perky little ass throughout his entire speech. 

Now, though, he was anything but horny. He had another fucking mile to walk until he got even close to Liberty Avenue. He was shirtless, as well, with only his leather jacket keeping him warm. Without money, and he was exhausted. The coffee machines at Kinnetik were out of order, so all day he had to deal with no caffeine, and a whining staff all gathered around the water cooler. 

Brian kicked a stone, watching as it bounced off a metallic garbage can. He looked around the streets with a tired sort of disgust, at women with strollers, annoyingly straight accountants and breeders galore. He couldn’t wait, for once, to get back to the loft and just fall into bed, and maybe he wouldn’t mind falling into a soft pair of arms either.  

But then something caught his eye. Something interesting enough to make him stop his brooding walk and just...stare. 

It was _sparkling._

 

A floor length princess cut dress, with a tiara and wand included. It was a window display for the newest Disney movie. A circle of little girls were all pressed up against the window, their little painted fingernails pointing and their flushed faces excited. 

They turned towards their ‘lovey dovey’ looking parents, who had their arms around each other’s waists and were watching their little offspring with glowing eyes, and pleaded with fervour. 

The one on the right with the pigtails was whining, “Please, mommy! Please! I want the new Sleeping Beauty movie!” 

The sight would have disgusted him no doubt, if not for his rapt attention being stolen away due to a certain fairytale movie. 

And, well. It was kind of a deep dark secret, but Brian absolutely adored princess movies. It was one of those guilty pleasures that he would never in a million years admit to having. It was just... something about the way the princess and her prince always got together at the end, both in royal clothing with matching love struck eyes and beautiful castles to live in the rest of their lives, happily ever after. It was predictable yet so reliable. 

And nothing like real life.

If anyone ever found out he was secretly a closet romantic, he’d most definitely be ridiculed for the rest of his life. Emmet would probably accuse him, wearing a big taunting smile and call him a ‘big nelly bottom!’ while Ted would make jokes and dry remarks about him to Emmet and the rest of the diner. Michael would pee his little superman tighty whities with laughter, and Brian might just die a little inside.

He blamed most of his obsession on his fat aunt Matilda, who had, when he was a child, dressed him up in pink dresses and put his hair into sparkly scrunchies while cooing at him and telling him, “What a pretty little girl you are!” 

Again, this was something Brian would rather not share with anyone.  

He had to keep his eyes from straying towards the display as he passed the kids, and he would have barely managed it if not for the incredibly hot guy walking his way, eyeing him furtively. 

-

Brian was traumatized, to say the least. 

He really needed some cheering up, so to speak. 

He opened the door to his loft, and shut it, slumping against the cool metal with his face in his hands. His skin was abnormally pale, and it had an almost green-like tinge to it. The hot guy, the one that he had been cruising, and was about to ready to take into a back alley and fuck? 

Yes, well _he_ turned out to be a _she._ A very butch looking ‘lezbo. 

Another experience he would rather everyone never find out about.

Really, could his day be going any worse? Plus the fact that he hadn’t had the money to buy that new movie. He would have to wait until tomorrow to get it. He desperately needed to see it. He was having such a bad day. 

Fortunately, Justin had heard his whimper/squawk that had apparently sounded from Brian’s dejected lips, and swept in looking concerned. His white t-shirt was blotted with deep blue and yellow paint. Some of it had even gotten on his neck and on his cheeks.

He had been working on his latest master piece, a painting of a little pond with a beautiful subdued sunset when he heard the familiar squeak of the sliding door being opened. 

“Brian?” He kneeled in front of the lump that was his supposed boyfriend, frowning. His hands fluttered around, and he bit his lip when Brian didn’t say anything. He was a bit worried, to be honest.

Brian sighed, before looking up into Justin’s eyes. He leaned close, because Justin smelt good. Like paint and cinnamon from those candy hearts Brian had seen him eating earlier, and all of a sudden his mood seemed to lift, and he pressed his lips firmly against his partner’s. Kissing Justin seemed to ease the stress out of everything that had happened today. 

Justin immediately melted into it, limbs turning to jelly and Brian pulled him into his lap, so that Justin was sitting on his thighs. It didn’t take long before they were nearly sucking each other’s faces off, and Brian’s hands had moved to his boyfriend’s ass, pulling him closer. 

He felt Justin’s hands roaming, but his touches stopped when they met bare skin. “Brian, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” he spoke, lips against lips. He was half-laughing, and Brian could feel his smile through their skin. 

He chose not to say anything, instead deciding to distract Justin by moving his lips to his jaw, and licking a trail up to his ear. He knew that it was one of the blonde’s weak points, that sensitive spot behind his ear, so Brian made sure to pay extra attention to it. 

As expected, Justin seemed to weaken, and a small noise escaped his parted lips. He tightened his hold around Brian’s neck, and let out an uneven breath.  

The next thing they know they’re fucking, up against the door. Justin pressed up against the front; stomach touching the cool metal, head bent back and mouth open in ecstasy, his skin had felt like it was going to melt off. 

Their clothes ripped off and thrown haphazardly about, Brian pants had somehow ended up dangling from a light fixture, and Justin’s t-shirt on top of the fridge. 

-

Brian sat at the island, on one of the stools, drinking a beer. They hadn’t bothered to put their clothes back on. The food delivery guy was already used to seeing them naked, so he wasn’t even surprised when Brian answered the door with nothing but his wallet and a self satisfied smirk. 

Justin was opening the bag of Thai food, and handed Brian a container of sesame noodles with a smile. He took out some orange flavoured chicken and rice for himself, and sat down on the other empty stool, swinging his feet and locking them around Brian’s ankles. 

Opening a packet of chopsticks, he looked over at the semi new painting he’d finished a couple days ago. He noticed Brian had been staring at it for a while, and he tilted his head in curiosity. 

“Do you like it?” he asked quietly, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth and chewing it slowly. Swallowing seemed a bit hard to do at the moment.

He always got nervous whenever he was waiting for Brian to say something about his work. What if he hated it? What if he thought it was stupid? He didn’t even know why he cared so much about Brian’s opinion, but he couldn’t help it. 

But Brian hadn’t heard him. 

He was too busy looking at that painting. 

It was the one of the unicorn and the prince riding off into the sunset. 

Justin bit his lip around a smile. He could tell now, Brian _did_ like it. Whenever he got quiet and would stare off into space like that, he was always thinking about something. He had no idea Brian was into that kind of painting though, one that wasn’t of a dick or a man’s body. One that wasn’t sexual. One that was... well, romantic. 

They finished eating quietly, Justin telling Brian about his day. How he’d talked to Debbie at the diner, and how he’d seen Gus and Lindsay as well, and couldn’t believe how much the baby was growing. He talked about the new shirt Emmet had bought that was absolutely hideous, and that he’d almost spit out his drink when he’d seen him. How he’d seen Michael and Ben, and how happy they had looked together.

Brian just listened, occasionally nodding or making a sarcastic remark, and letting Justin feed him the almonds and green beans from their stir fry with his fingers. Brian had more than once sucked on the pale digits, and smirked, blaming it on the fact that there had been sauce dripping down them that clearly needed to be licked off. 

To be honest, he really didn’t mind just talking and flirting with his Sunshine. It was somehow comforting, something he had gotten used to over time.

He froze for a second when he thought about it. Christ, he was turning into a lesbian.  

That thought aside, he leaned over on his stool, and took Justin’s face in his hands, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Justin’s own. It was a long, lingering, breath stealing type of kiss. One that was as intense as it was hot, and left both of them fighting for air. He twisted his tongue around Justin’s, sliding his fingers through the long blond hair and tugging gently. 

Justin moaned.

When they parted, the boy looked more or less like he was going to faint. His lips were kiss swollen and red, he kept licking them afterwards, and Brian had to admit it was really hard to pay attention to anything else right now.

“What was that for?” Justin panted, pressing their foreheads together and breathing out hot air. 

Brian smirked, eyebrow rising, “What better to shut you up with, Sunshine?” 

-

Later that night, after the boys had gone to Babylon, Brian and Justin came back to the loft. 

They had fucked. What else? 

In bed and on the couch (and up against the fridge, in the shower, on the rug, in the lift, on Brian’s designer coffee table...) before Justin had finally went and slept. 

Brian wasn’t tired, but he went anyways, and Justin kissed him tiredly before closing his eyes and dropping his head to the pillow. He turned so his back was against the Brian’s chest, and sighed when Brian started running soothing fingers through his hair.

When he was positive the blond was asleep, (he knew the signs, breathing deep and evened out and mouth open somewhat, and those occasional little sighs), Brian carefully rolled out of bed, and tiptoed into the main area.

He grabbed the television remote, flicking the device on and plopped down on one of the white sofas. His calves and feet dangled off the cushioned arm. He made sure the volume was on low, so that he wouldn’t wake his sleeping Sunshine, and lazily skimmed the channels. The colours from the images on screen littered across his eyes, they bounced across his tired brown irises. 

It was late. Quarter to three in the morning. 

Brian sighed, “Infomercial, California girls gone wild, proactive infomercial, straight sex... Christ! Don’t people watch good old fashioned gay porn anymore?” 

He glanced over at the bed, Justin was still asleep. He turned his eyes back to the television. Could he risk it? There wasn’t much of a chance that Justin would wake up in the next couple hours, but what if he did? 

Brian turned to look at the sleeping blond once more, and casually slid his arm under one of the cushions, the one his bum was under, and reached inside. He felt around, biting his lip. Then, finally, he felt that familiar plastic covering. 

It was the video tape he was looking for. The one he’d had since he was a little twink. 

This happened to be a good as new copy of Beauty and the Beast. 

He’d been switching the hiding places constantly, nearly freaking out that one time when Debbie had sat down on the couch, looking confused, glancing down at the cushion. Then she’d let out a big, bark-like laugh that had nearly rattled the walls, and Brian had sighed in relief.

“Well Brian,” she’d snorted, “Now I know you’re not the only one that’s always hard! Now, get your ass over here and have some of this tuna casserole. It’s gettin’ cold.” 

Shaking the memory away, Brian stared at the cover, in which Belle and the warm hearted but effectively terrifying Beast stood on the floor of a candlelit ballroom, gazing dreamily into each other’s eyes as they moved mid-spin. 

He _still_ didn’t know what it was that enticed him about these movies.

That didn’t stop him from popping the movie in, and quietly tiptoeing back to his seat, though. He picked up a bottle of Beam that was sitting on the end table beside him and took a long swig. The opening was appearing on the screen. The waterfall and the ‘enchanting’ music rang out through the loft. Brian didn’t know how many times he had seen this. Maybe it was twice, or maybe it was three times? 

Okay, so maybe it was more than fifty. 

He put the bottle down, and blinked at the screen. He watched it for a half an hour, occasionally popping a gluten free pretzel into his mouth and snacking. He felt his eyes getting heavy around the part where Belle and Lumière were talking quietly in the dark mansion, and he couldn’t evade sleep any longer. 

So he shut his eyes, and dreamt happily about himself, Cinderella and Snow white all sitting around a fancy table, having a tea party. 

-

Justin turned restlessly in his sleep, his right arm unconsciously feeling the sheets, searching. He blinked his eyes open blearily when his hand caught empty air. He groaned, sitting up, and the comforter slid down his naked torso. Where was Brian? He ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair, and looked around. 

His ears perked up when he heard the familiar murmur of the television, and he slowly slid out of bed. As he found some boxers, ruffling through the pile of clothes by the bed, he wondered. What was Brian doing up still? 

He looked over at the alarm clock sitting on the night stand. The blinking red lights made him squint, but it clearly read three thirty AM. He knew Brian had trouble sleeping sometimes, but then why hadn’t he woken Justin up? Surely if he’d asked, Justin would have happily gone and watched television with him until he got tired. 

Right. If he’d _asked,_ which was something Brian would never do. 

Justin padded into the living room, his bare feet making soft pit pat noises on the stairs. He raised his arms above his head, and stretched, his back curving upwards until a loud crack resounded from his spine. Justin hummed in satisfaction as he approached the sofa. 

“Bri-“

That was when he froze. 

The oddest thing... Justin wasn’t sure if he was seeing things or not, but on the screen, was that Beauty and the Beast? He stared as it incredulously for a moment, eyes moving to the movie case on the floor before going back to the television. Then he looked down at Brian, and his eyes softened. 

Well, this was kind of adorable. 

Brian was curled around a pillow, arms and legs hugging the fabric loosely. His eyes were closed and his whole body was relaxed. Justin had never seen him look this peaceful before, and he nearly had to restrain himself from “Squeeing” at the thought that Brian liked to watch princess movies. 

Leaning down, Justin slowly pressed a kiss to Brian’s cheek. He watched as a small smile slid on his boyfriend’s lips, and found himself whispering quietly. 

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” 

He pulled the throw off the end of the couch, and draped the fuzzy blanket over Brian’s body. After one last kiss, he smiled before picking up his coat and walking out the door. 

Maybe he would buy a little something special. He wondered what Brian would say if he came home from work to find Justin on his bed in nothing but a tiara...


End file.
